


The Dangers Of A Sweet Tooth

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When a shopping trip goes wrong, Teru has no choice but to bring the stranger home.





	The Dangers Of A Sweet Tooth

            It was only just dusk when Teru awoke and pushed open the lid to his coffin. He was first up but he often was, Hizaki often joked he had the energy of two vampires and he supposed he did. It was all the sugar he ate. It had to go somewhere and vampires simply couldn't store more than a thin layer of fat, kind of like a bird now he thought about it. Well if any of them were a bird, it would be Jasmine You and Teru could name just the bird, a peacock.

            In a good mood Teru left the others to their last moments of sleep and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast. Minutes later Hizaki joined him, looking more like a zombie than a vampire as he collapsed into the chair and stared hopefully at the coffee maker, as if it would make him a coffee if he just used enough will power.

            “You know you do have to turn the machine on.” Teru informed Hizaki, as he sat down with a packet of coco pops and began eating them dry out of the box.

            “Do it for me?” Hizaki begged.

            “Why should I?” Teru responded.

            “Because you've always got energy to spare.” Kamijo replied, as he entered the room and sat beside his lover, giving Teru a look that made it clear he should obey his leader. Kamijo ruled this house and the small vampire family inside it, so what he said was law. In vampire terms the older you were, the more power you held and rumour had it Kamijo dated all the way back to the bronze age.

            “Fine, Master Kamijo.” Teru replied with an exaggerated bow before he put on the machine.

            “See, that wasn't too hard now was it?” Hizaki teased, having woken up just enough to form real conversation.

            “Neither is waking up,” Teru replied, returning to his coco pops. “Though I suppose the three of us are out of our coffins. Perhaps I should go wake up Yuki? He was meant to go shopping with me.”

            “Yuki won't wake up, he went to bed drunk,” Hizaki replied. “Leave him to at least midnight.”

            “What?” Teru complained disappointed. “Whatever, I’ll go on my own.”

            “Be careful, you're still young.” Kamijo warned.

            “I'm sixty-four!” Teru exclaimed, though he was used to such comments.

            “Sixty-four?” Hizaki repeated. “That's like the vampire equivalent of a ten year old.”

            “Be kind, he's more like a teenager.” Kamijo teased.

            “Whatever,” Teru complained. “I'm still sixty-four and don't need Grandma and Grandpa to look after me.”

            “You sure about that?” Jasmine asked, as he entered the kitchen and caught the last of the exchange.

            “Yes mother,” Teru replied, as he served two mugs of coffee and placed them on the table in front of the older vampires. “I'm going now before you decide I'm too young to be out alone.”

            “You are too young.” Jasmine commented in retaliation for the mother comment but Teru was already off.

 

            Shopping for a vampire wasn't the same as a human due to the handicap of shops being closed at night. There were shops opened late but vampires had long ago come up with ways of obtaining merchandise. The first was to break into the shop. Simple, quick and efficient, it was fine if you knew what you wanted but if you didn't then there were other ways. A vampire’s hypnotic powers were only limited to the creativity of the user. It was Kamijo who had come up with the ask and take strategy.

            Entering a nightclub Teru kept to the shadows as he checked out the stock before settling on a light blue shirt worn by a man around his age. It should fit him perfectly and it was not only new but designer. With a smile Teru headed over and used just a little hypnotic suggestion to get the man to follow him outside. Brainwashed it was easy to get the man to give him the shirt and making the man forget everything Teru walked away holding his new shirt, feeling pleased as he went to find the next bar and perhaps find some jeans or maybe a jacket, it was getting colder now and humans might suspect if he walked around without one.

            Suddenly a sweet scent filled the air and Teru smiled as he recognised it as chocolate. Seconds later he was stalking a man down the street until he disappeared around a corner. He followed and called out to the man to stop, whilst he caught up.

            “Can I help you?” The man asked and Teru turned on the hypnotic charm.

            “I don't suppose you want to give me that chocolate?” He asked, holding out his hand expecting the stranger to just give it to him.

            “Why? It's mine.” The man responded and Teru frowned, turning up his psychic influence.

            “Because you want to give it to me,” Teru responded. “Don't play games.”

            “You're crazy.” The man responded and Teru began to grew agitated. Why wasn't this working?

            “Give me the chocolate.” Teru ordered, blasting the stranger with his full psychic force before staggering back. This time it was like running straight into the wall and his head hurt from the shock. It had no effect on the stranger, who was now looking worried.

            “I think you should leave me alone.” The man responded and Teru was on the verge of giving up, when the man froze and stood staring at Teru's mouth.

            “Are my fangs out?” Teru asked automatically reaching up to find that they were. This wasn't good, Kamijo would be furious if their existence was leaked to yet another town. They'd only moved here last year. What could he do? Even psychic probing seemed impossible now and if he couldn't hypnotise the man to give him chocolate, how was he meant to make him forget he had even met him?

            “What are you?” The man asked and holding back his panic Teru came up with a plan.

            “I can tell you but not here,” He answered. “Please come back with me.”

            “I don't think so.” The man responded and silently praying it would work, Teru blasted the man with a sleeping hypnosis that left him in so much pain that he could barely see and blood began to drip from his nose. Thankfully it had actually worked and exhausted Teru carried the man home, knowing Kamijo would be annoyed at him and probably Yuki too, for not coming with him. Why did he had to have such a sweet tooth anyway?

 

            The scent of human entering his home caused Kamijo to stop what he was doing in surprise. Why was a human here? It was far from the new moon, the only day a vampire needed to drink blood.

            “Human?” Hizaki asked, sounding as surprised as Kamijo felt.

            “Yeah, with Teru. What is he thinking?” Kamijo asked, just as Teru began to call his name. The young vampire sounded scared and recognising the danger Kamijo was by his side in moments, Hizaki and Jasmine not far behind him.

            “Teru?” Kamijo asked, his tone of voice turning the name into a warning.

            “I couldn't erase his memory. I had no choice but to knock him out and bring him here,” Teru explained. “He's kind of immune to my psychic abilities, my head still hurts from simply sending him to sleep. Seriously, there was blood and everything.”

            “You're just weak.” Jasmine scolded, though Teru could hear the worry behind the words. Teru had never failed to erase memories before.

            “You were shopping right?” Hizaki asked. “Surely all he saw was a crazy guy demanding to be given stuff.”

            “Well yeah but it was chocolate and...”

            “Your fangs came out.” Yuki finished, as he entered the room looking sleepy. Clearly he had only recently woken up.

            “I can't help it,” Teru pouted. “You know I love chocolate.”

            “As much as Kamijo loves sex.” Hizaki replied, getting two cold looks for his words.

            “So this man, he knows you’re a vampire?” Kamijo asked.

            “Yeah,” Teru admitted looking sheepish. “I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't get so excited over chocolate but it's so nice and... well you can fix it, right?”

            “It'll be fine.” Kamijo replied, just as the man began to wake up. Fear was evident in his eyes and he quickly got to his feet, looking for an exit but finding himself surrounded.

            “Who are you?” The man demanded.

            “I'm Kamijo, and you are?” Kamijo asked politely, the signs of old fashioned nobility now clear in his voice.

            “Klaha,” Came the answer. “Are you the same as him?”

            “Does it matter when you won't remember?” Kamijo asked, his voice layered with hypnotic suggestion that was brushed aside just as Teru's had. Trying a few times Kamijo found that this wasn't working at all and around him the others were growing increasingly agitated and just a little bit scared. Resorting to a full memory wipe, Kamijo made skin contact and gained access into Klaha's brain.

            The instant his mental presence met Klaha's, it was like being hit by a train and with the same kind of impact Kamijo was thrown to one side before collapsing unconscious to the floor. A second later Hizaki was there, clearly upset, as he tried to awaken his lover.

            “What have you done to him?” Yuki screamed at Klaha with his fangs at full length. His hand was clasped on Klaha's shirt, lifting the man into the air and his anger was an almost tangible force in the room. Jasmine too was angry, though there was worry evident too and Teru was hit with a wave of self-loathing as he realised this was all his fault.

            “I haven't done anything!” Klaha exclaimed, terrified as he hung at the mercy of what he saw as a monster. “I swear. Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone!”

            “You know our secret,” Yuki replied. “Your death will be the easiest solution, seeing as we can't erase your memory.”

            “Yuki, we don't kill.” Jasmine spoke up firmly. His words getting through to Yuki, though it wasn't obvious to Klaha who couldn't read the vampire as well as the others.

            “Oh thank the Goddess”” Hizaki commented, as Kamijo regained consciousness and quickly took in the situation. He'd only been out a few seconds but there was a difference in his persona now than before. His confidence was back but with it was a friendly smile.

            “So Haruna, we meet again,” Kamijo commented. “Though I don't suppose you remember, do you?”

            “Remember what?” Klaha demanded.

            “Your past, as a guardian,” Klaha replied. “I recognise a guardian anywhere and the soul in you, that is my guardian. Haruna you were called back then, perhaps a millennia ago?”

            “What's a guardian?” Teru asked, as Klaha questioned Kamijo's sanity.

            “They’re humans most of the time, but when they're scared their bodies don't produce adrenaline. It's something else, unnamed by science, makes them immune to almost all physical and mental attacks. You were lucky you could knock him unconscious Teru, he must have been more worried than scared then.” Kamijo explained before turning to Klaha, “As for you. You need to remember who you once were.”

            “And if I remember?” Klaha asked. deciding to play along with the crazy monster.

            “Then I hope that our alliance of the past can be renewed.” Kamijo explained. “You were my guardian, my defender and my friend.”

            “Why would I do that?” Klaha asked.

            “Why? I suppose because I saved your life and originally you wanted to repay my kindness. Then because you were my friend.” Kamijo explained. “Jasmine, go get some herbs or something.”

            “Because that's what my magic is, some random herbs.” Jasmine responded sarcastically, as he did as he was told. A witch before a vampire, Jasmine still practised the craft and knew exactly how to return lost memories, though he'd have to make it strong for Klaha to remember another life.

 

            The potion took around ten minutes for Jasmine to make and he returned downstairs, to find everyone had moved into the living room. There were sat like a group of friends, though it was clear that Klaha was being guarded. Should he have chosen to run, then he'd be stopped in an instant.

            “I've brought the potion,” Jasmine needlessly explained, as he carried the purple vial to Klaha's side. “Are you going to drink this willingly?”

            “No.” Klaha responded truthfully and without a second’s hesitation, Jasmine was forcing the liquid into Klaha's mouth and the potion was consumed. There was maybe half a minute before it took affect but the change was obvious as Klaha sat back up, looking stunned at first before he gave Kamijo the most dazzling smile Jasmine had ever seen.

            “I would have been here sooner, if I’d remembered.” Klaha informed Kamijo and they were embracing as long-lost friends. His fear was but a distant memory and it was clear from Kamijo's reaction that everything was alright now. Somehow fate or luck had intervened and everything would be alright.

            “You owe me an apology.” Klaha spoke up, as he turned his attention onto Teru who gave him a sheepish smile.

            “I like chocolate,” Teru responded. “How else am I meant to get it?”

            “Buy it,” Klaha replied. “It's not like the supermarkets weren't open. I'd only just bought the chocolate myself.”

            “That's not how I go shopping.” Teru remarked, pouting like a spoilt child, and just like a child he was scolded.

            “You're to make it up to him,” Kamijo ordered. “Haruna, Klaha, is a loyal friend of mine and you will treat him as one of our own.”

            “Fine, I'm sorry Klaha.” Teru apologised, suddenly on his best behaviour. When Kamijo got serious you had a choice, obey or leave, and Teru was over his rebellious stage. He'd leave the running away to Masashi.

 

            “It's ready.” Teru announced proudly, as he grabbed Klaha by the hand and led him into the dining room where the table had been set with a wide selection of cakes. He grinned like a mad man and Klaha knew he had no choice but to forgive the young vampire, who had never meant any more harm than to steal a bar of chocolate.

            “How can one man eat all this?” Klaha asked. “Perhaps you should join me?”

            “Oh, can I?” Teru asked happily, as he took his usual seat which had already been set with a china plate and a silver cake fork. Amused Klaha sat down at the other set place beside Teru and helped himself to a slice of chocolate cake.

            “Shall we start again?” Klaha asked. “Forget we met under any other circumstances?”

            “What circumstances? I only met you last night,” Teru replied. “You're not the same man who I abducted of the street. Your lost past has changed you. You're better now.”

            “Better how?” Klaha asked curious. He hadn't sensed any changes in his personality, his memories had just clicked into place neatly in his brain, adding to who he was.

            “You're noble,” Teru decided, carefully selecting his words. “Kamijo always has this appearance that he's a prince of old and you could be a knight. You have that old-fashioned chivalry that wasn't there before. You were just a man then. Your memories have ascended you to a higher existence.”

            “Are you always so fairy tale in your analogies?” Klaha teased.

            “Yes! When I see nobility I always comment on it.” Teru replied.

            “Do you see nobility in yourself?” Klaha asked.

            “I don't know, Teru responded “Probably not.”

            “I see it.” Klaha replied. “I see a man who will protect his family with his life and who can obey orders he doesn't like.”

            “I suppose that's true.” Teru agreed, feeling uncomfortable. As he always did in such situations he let the child like side of him reign and he offered Klaha some cake off the silver fork. “Go on!” Teru encouraged, laughing far too much for the situation but he was nervous and when he was nervous he got a bit hyper. Obediently Klaha ate the cake and smiled at Teru, who was still leaning towards him.

            “It's sweet but I can think of something sweeter.” Klaha responded, claiming Teru's lips with his in a gentle kiss. As they pulled back both men were smiling and it was clear that this was more than an apology now. It was a date between two men who had once been so afraid of what the other one might do but now found a common starting point; They both had an insatiable sweet tooth.


End file.
